The Evillious Adventure
by Hikarin Shii-Chii
Summary: Saat berkunjung ke Gallerian's Theatre, Allen, Gallerian dan Duke Venomania terjebak di ruang bawah tanah teater. Bagaimanakah cara mereka keluar? Apakah mereka akan berhasil? NO YAOI! "Aku tidak membawa peta!" Read and Review please!


**Yohoo! Hikarin kembali dengan fic baru lagi! Ya, tentang the Evillious Chronicles...  
**

**Hikarin lagi demen sama series ini! XD  
**

**Tanpa cincong lagi, langsung masbrooh!  
**

**~CAST~  
**

**Allen Avadonia - Kagamine Len  
**

**Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche - Kagamine Rin  
**

**Gallerian Marlon - KAITO  
**

**Duke Venomania - Kamui Gakupo  
**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan The Evillious Chronicles bukan punya saya  
**

**Warning: OOC, bahasa gaul, (peringatan: jangan ditiru kalau anda adalah seorang servant!), typos, author numpang lewat, pendek, de el el lah  
**

**DLDR!  
**

* * *

**Allen PoV**

"Allen! Aku lapar! Kemarilah!"

Sialan banget sih si ratu, gue belum selesai mandiin Josephine nih! Sabar dikit napa sih!

"Allen! Allen! Allen!"

WOY! TENANG DIKIT NAPA SIH! SELOW YA! GUE LAGI JALAN NIH!

* * *

(author comment)  
_"Allen... Gaada servant sepertimu..."_

* * *

"ALLEEEEEN!" suara cempreng itu semakin keras. Kalau saja gue bukan coretkembarancoret servant dia, dan dia bukan ratu, udah aku sumpel mulutnya pake tomcat.

"I-iya, ada apa breng—maksudku OJOU-SAMA?" tanya gue.

"Nanti kita jalan-jalan ya?" ajak putri Rilliane pake efek mata bling bling.

"Err, ya, terserah. Mau kemana?" kata gue kepo. Ya, gue takut aja kejadian kayak Michaela waktu itu. Ya, pas gue naksir, Rilliane malah cemburu, dan akhirnya Michaela nenggak racun tikus dan wallahu a'lam bisshawab.

"Kita mau reunian bareng seven deadly sins yang lain!" teriak Rilliane sambil death-hug gue. A-aduh, se-sesek!

"A-aduh, lep-lepaskan O-ojou-sama," pinta gue. Tapi kenapa malah dieratin pelukannya? Waah, bisa blushing nih gue!

"O-ojou-s-sama, se-sak..." gue berusaha melepaskan death-hug ini. Gue berani sumpah, kalo dia bisa membunuh seluruh penduduk Lucifenia dengan pelukan ini.

"Tu-tulang-tulang b-berhargaku," gue makin meronta. Sesek woy! Nyadar dikit napa kek! Kalo gue meluk lu gak kayak gini juga kali!

* * *

_"Selow Allen..."_

* * *

"Oke, Allen ganti baju yang rapi ya! Siapin kereta kuda terbaik! Bawakan banyak brioche! Dandani aku! Blablabla..." iya Ojou-sama, gue lakuin!

Gue udah ganti baju, udah rapi, udah masukin brioche di karung coretberascoret, udah nyiapin kereta kuda terbaik di istana ini, udah dandanin Ojou-sama, pilihin gaun, sepatu, sampai perhiasan. Tinggal berangkat!

"Tunggu Ojou-sama, tujuan kita kemana?" tanya gue.

"Ke Gallerian's Theater, cepet!" perintah orang yang terpaksa gue panggil OJOU-SAMA. Gue mendengus sebal. Kalo gak salah tempat itu ada di Levianta, masih jauh~.

2 jam 40 menit 32 detik kemudian dari istana kami sampai ke Gallerian's Theater. Tempat yang lumayan nyeremin sih, tapi gue harus jaim. Jangan sampe gue ketahuan penakut. Dan kami disambut oleh 6 orang coretgilacoret yang lumayan aneh. Ada yang makan piring(?), yang tidur, yang liatin gunting dengan tampang psychopath, yang ngerayu cewek dan ada yang ngitungin duit. Lalu orang yang ngitungin duit itu menghampiri kami.

"Putri Rilliane dan Allen? Saya Gallerian Marlon, pemilik teater ini. Kalau ada, berikan saya kartu ATM," kata Gallerian blak-blakan. Kemudian kami duduk di kursi (ya iyalah, masa di meja) yang bersebelahan. Wanita yang memakan piring(?) tadi menatap gue dan Ojou-sama dengan tatapan hmm-daging-muda-yang-lezat. Gue ngeri liatnya. Serem amat tante itu.

"Hey, Allen, kau sudah tahu 'kan nama-nama semua orang disini?" tanya Ojou-sama. Gue ngangguk. Ya iya lah, gue kenal, mereka sesama seven deadly sins! Perlu gue absen? Gak usah ya~

Baru aja gue mau baca skrip selanjutnya author ababil itu ngerebut skrip gaje itu dari tangan gue.

"Udah, skip aja adegan makan-makannya! Gue capek ngetik! Skip langsung ke adegan selanjutya!"

Oke, gue lakuin. Tunggu, sampe mana gue tadi?

"Wooy thor! Pinjem skripnya woy!" teriak gue.

"Ape lu! Buat apa lu pinjem!" author ababil itu nyolot seenak dengkul.

"Gue lupa naskah!"

"Udah deh! Sekarang adegan Gallerian ngajakin keliling teater! Pergi sono!"

Oke, skip. Gallerian ngajak kami keliling teaternya yang sempit-di-luar-luas-di-dalam(?) ini. Tiba-tiba—

GEDUBRAAAK!

Gue, Duke dan Gallerian jatuh ke sebuah lubang.

"Sial, kenapa gue aktifin trap-doornya! B*ngke!" Gallerian mulai ngumpat gaje.

"Harem-haremku! Selamatin gue~!" Duke Venomania itu mulai mengabsen nama haremnya satu-satu. Gue cuma bisa bilang Rilliane-gue-matinya-di-gulliotine-bukan-di-ruang-bawah-tanah-sialan-ini berulang-ulang. Sementara Gallerian bingung sendiri karena trap door hanya bisa dibuka dari luar di teater ini. Halah~.

"Yah, harem gue gimana dong? Gue gak bisa hahahihi(?) lagi sama mereka dong~" eyang pedo(?) menangis di pelukan Gallerian dengan mesranya. Tapi apa respon Gallerian?

Dia nendang eyang pedo ke suatu planet antah berantah bernama planet Iwak Peyek(?). Oke, mulai sekarang gue manggil Duke Venomania dengan Eyang Veno.

"Gallerian, apa ada jalan keluar dari sini?" tanya gue.

"Gue gak tau, petanya dibawa anak gue," jawab Gallerian sekenanya.

"ANJR*T LU!" maki gue. Aduh, gue matinya di gulliotine bu, bukan disini! Huweeeee! Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru~—

Apa? Jangan liat gue kayak gitu. Gue ngelakuin sesuai naskah tau! Salahin authornya.

"Allen, jadilah haremku~" tiba-tiba Eyang Veno memonyongkan(?) bibirnya ke bibir gue hingga jarak kami tinggal 5 cm. Gue blushing dan refleks berteriak,

"GALLERIAN! TOLONGIN GUE WOOOY!"

Gallerian menyodorkan majalah dewasa yang gambarnya seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian minim yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya dengan baik dan paha serta kakinya yang mulus terekspos kamera dengan sempurna.

WOOY! KOK JADI AMBIGU KAYAK GINI!

Gue masih merinding disko. Serem, coy.

"Aah, Josephine, lama gue gak kimpoi bareng elu~"

Tunggu, Josephine? Tanpa basa-asam(?) gue langsung lempar Gallerian dengan koper uang(?)nya sekalian hingga menyebabkan bgm 'MAK GEDEBUK(?)!' dan posisi mereka menjadi Gallerian-diatas-eyang-Veno-dibawah. Gallerian shock seketika dan melempar Eyang Veno untuk yang kedua kalinya hingga mendarat di planet Alamat Palsu(?).

"Apaan lu Al, main lempar aje!" amuk Gallerian.

"Ya, namanya juga orang shock. Gue kaget ternyata dia suka kimpoi sama kuda Ojou-sama gue!" jawab gue sengit.

"Jangankan kuda, Eldoh Tree aja diembat!" nyolot Gallerian pake kuah(?). Gue pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"Oy, sekarang serius. Ayo cari jalan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah ini," kata Gallerian sambil narik kuping eyang veno yang ternyata main PSP di belakang panggung. Lalu kami pun berdiskusi tentang jalan keluar dari trap room ini.

"Ada ide?" tanya Gallerian. Gue angkat tangan.

"Mari tanya kulit kerang ajaib," kata gue.

"PUJA KERANG AJAIB! ULULULULULU~" gue dan eyang veno langsung teriak dan Gallerian langsung nyumpel mulut kami.

"Oy, seriusan!"

Dan akhirnya kami berunding.

* * *

Author PoV.  
Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka? Berhasilkah mereka keluar? Ikuti terus fic ini! *jengjengjeng*

~ To Be Continued~

* * *

**Mind to review? Flame juga tak apa!  
**


End file.
